My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox
by Evil Yaoi Genius
Summary: AU. When Sasuke accidentally releases the Kyuubi no Kitsune- the Nine Tailed Fox- into his life, everything becomes chaos. SasuNaru.
1. Nine Tails

**My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox**

**Summary:** AU. When Sasuke accidentally releases the Kyuubi no Kitsune- the Nine Tailed Fox- into his life, everything becomes chaos. SasuNaru.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto. I do not own the Nine Tailed Fox either.

**Warnings: **AU, possible OOC, needs to improve writing skillz.

**Note:** This is my first story. PLEASE BE NICE. I don't mind critism as long as it's CONSTRUCTIVE

Also the Nine Tailed Fox in this story is based more on the Korea's Fox Demon, the _Gu Mi Ho_ which literally means, 'Nine Tails.' The _Gu Mi Ho_ is a lovely vixen in a form of a human that seduces men and ate their liver. But in the story, Naruto is a male, okay?

Thanks.

Chapter One: Nine Tails

Sasuke Uchiha never wanted to be an exorcist.

He didn't want to follow family traditions, run the family dojo, or do anything that had to do with his family and their damned prideful "Uchiha" _bloodline._ No. And since his parents never paid attention to him and only to his precious Aniki, why couldn't they at least leave Sasuke alone on terms of career?

So Sasuke attempted running away.

* * *

"Let me go!" he shouted and struggled against the ropes that held him

"We cannot, Sasuke-sama. Fugaku-sama ordered us to bring you back with several other conditions attached."

Kicking and yelling, the youngest Uchiha heir was dragged back to the dojo and locked up in a room.

"What good is ten years of learning martial arts if I can even defend myself against my father's minions?" he muttered. Ever since he was five, he had received martial arts lessons- a part of the path to become an exorcist. It was the only good thing about being born into this cursed family.

"Father," he remembered a conversation (well more like a debate) that they had few days ago. "I don't want to be an exorcist."

"Don't be ridiculous," his father had replied. "We are Uchihas. This is what we do."

"Father, this is the twenty-first century! Do you really expect me to believe that there are 'evil spirits' around and I'm supposed to 'purify' them?" Sasuke snapped sarcastically.

"You are nothing but a child. If you won't be an exorcist, what will you be, do pray and tell?"

"To go to school, have a job—and be a normal person,"

He had almost whispered this part, afraid of his father's answer. But he was surprised by what his father said next.

"We all wish for that. But our blood is different. We are the Uchihas, touched by the demonic magic and gifted—or cursed—with the ability to see more. Whether you like it or not, this blood will consume you."

* * *

That didn't work out.

Now Sasuke was locked up in the room—not even _his_ room—and was doomed to face his father in the morning. _At least they didn't tie me up,_ he thought grimly. But with three layers of guards and at least five locks on every single possible route, escape was not an option.

"I don't even believe in demons," he said out loud. "So why should I be an exorcist for the rest of my life?"

_"So, you're trapped too?" _a voice from nowhere asked him.

"Wha—"

_"Quiet. You'll alert the others." _The voice interrupted him. The weird thing was, Sasuke could definitely hear the voice—but it seemed like it was inside his head at the same time too.

_"You're bound by the responsibilities and the duties they force on you," _he found himself nodding. _"And you want to be free, right? To be away and have no one to make you do things you don't want to?"_

"Yes," Sasuke breathed.

_"Well then, make a deal with me. Come here."_

"Where?"

_"To the painting."_

He looked around to see that indeed, there was a painting. It was ancient—about nearly five centuries old—and was a prized family heirloom, Sasuke remembered. A boy and a fox was drawn side-by-side and the warm colors, simple lines and subtle coloring gave the scene an odd aura of serenity around it.

_"Yes, that's it." _The voice spoke. _"Now draw nine tails on the fox."_

"Why—"

_"Nine tails will set me free."_

Oh well. Who gave a shit if it was a precious heirloom? Deciding that it might piss of his relatives as well, Sasuke quickly found a pencil and roughly drew tails to the fox. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine…

As he finished the ninth tail, a bright blue light flashed from the painting. At that moment, for once in his life, Sasuke briefly wondered what he had just done.

[line]

The Kyuubi no Kitsune was free.

Five centuries it spent inside of that painting—five boring, long centuries that felt like half of his life.

Wait, scratch that. It was half his life inside that painting. He was less then a thousand years old! Sheesh!

Oh well. Technicalities later. For now, he was…!

"I'm free!" he yelled, oblivious of a dark haired Uchiha staring at him.

"Ahh, it's good to be outside of that piece of paper! I wonder how the world changed by now!' then he noticed Sasuke staring at him with an incredulous look on his face.

"You—you… You just came out of that painting…?" said Sasuke, turning the statement into a question. Kyuubi no Kitsune turned its eyes on him. The Legendary Fox Demon was a boy—not old enough to be a man, but certainly not a child (although short and slim enough)—with alluring blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Oh right~! You're the guy that set me free! Thanks so much!" He grabbed and shook the Uchiha's hand, maybe a little to forcefully. "Now I'll get you out of here!" He chirped.

"Who are you?"

"Me?" the boy thought for a bit. "Well, I don't have a name, but people call me Kyuubi something for some reason. I was trapped in that picture because some lady chopped off my tails and sealed me there… but that later. Let's escape first!"

"How…" Sasuke had barely finished speaking one word when the boy _somehow_ unleashed a burst of energy from his hand, busting all the locks… and the doors as well.

"Well? Are you coming?"

"… You just…"

"Well, of course. How were we supposed to escape?"

"But…"

"Sasuke-sama!" footsteps came thundering. _Shit,_ Sasuke thought. _They must have either a: seen the light, b: heard the locks breaking or c: _seen_ the door breaking._

"What are you waiting for? Run!" the blonde haired boy took Sasuke's hand and began running at an impossible pace, dodging all the guards that were now filing into the room. They stared dumbly at the fleeing duo for a moment before remembering that they were not supposed to let Sasuke go.

Sasuke, as bewildered by what was happening as others were, could not help but feel calm as the 'Kyuubi' boy lead him on and ran. There was something about him that made Sasuke believe anything was possible.

Now they had almost made it. He was outside the dojo building… running towards freedom when one of the guards took an aim at shot…. At the blonde boy.

Out of the few thoughts that went through Sasuke Uchiha's head, _I can't believe I'm doing this_ was one of them.

But more importantly he was thinking: _If I let this person die, I will regret it_.

So he did the heroic thing: he shouted, "Move, idiot!" and pushed the boy out of the bullet's way.

Which, in effect, embedded the bullet into Sasuke's gut instead.

"Run…" he told the boy, and the boy just silently picked him up and ran into a forest. Once they were way past any harm, the boy took a blue crystal necklace off and hung it on Sasuke.

"You released me from the painting, so I will now repay that debt," he said. He gathered charka in his body and leaned down to kiss the Uchiha, letting it run through his body and heal him.

"I gave you my source of power…" Kyuubi no Kitsune murmured, fingering the crystal. "So live. And don't die," he said the last part in a whisper.

* * *

AN: How was it?

This is only the first chapter. I promise I will get better! And add SasuNaru fluffiness, as well as humor to the story.

Please, pleasepleasepleaseplease review. I need reviews to improve!


	2. Believe

My Boyfriend is a Nine Tailed Fox Chapter Two:

**AN:** I got a lot of comments (For a first chapter of a very first story) and I'm very happy! A lot of people said it seemed rushed and yes, it was. I edited it (or tried to) … sigh I am no good with starters.

Anyway, here's the second chapter. Hope it's better.

**Disclaimer: **Anyone notice what drama I'm copying this fanfic off of? ;)

**Warnings:** AU, possible OOC, still needs writing skillz.

Chapter Two: Believe

* * *

"Fugaku-sama!"

A guard burst in as Fugaku Uchiha was silently sipping his morning tea as usual. It was a little late to tell him the news of his son's escape… but no one wanted to bother _the_ Fugaku Uchiha in the middle of the night.

"Sasuke-sama has escaped!"

An eyebrow was raised.

"And how did this happen?" Fugaku asked. His voice level or tone did not change, but it was eerily calm. Way too calm.

"Sasuke-sama, he, um, seemed to have another person with him—we suspect that he helped Sasuke-sama escape."

Something seemed to click inside Fugaku's mind for he stood up all of a sudden and marched towards a room. There was one particular room Fugaku was interested in seeing, and it was _that one._

If Sasuke had a person who helped him escape—it had to be _it._

Fugaku flung the broken door aside and stared into the empty room that Sasuke was locked up just hours ago. Nothing seemed out of place except for the broken door, hmm…

The painting. It was missing the fox.

"Fugaku-sama?" the guard that followed him tentatively asked as the head of the Uchiha family stood absolutely still. "Wha-"

"Call Itachi,"

"H-hai, Fugaku-sama?"

"Call Itachi. Tell him to bring Sai as well," Fugaku said, looking grim. He immediately turned around and began walking, leaving the guard to scramble and call his eldest son.

"That fool," whispered Fugaku. "Doesn't he realize what he has done?"

"He released the Nine Tailed Fox into this world… The one that was sealed for a very good reason..."

Fugaku was getting a headache for the first time in years.

* * *

Sasuke, meanwhile, was having a horrible day.

**-Flashback-**

"_Let me get this straight," he asked once he woke up, and got a little familiar with the boy who introduced himself as 'Kyuubi.'_

"_So you're the Great Kyuubi no Kitsune?" _

"_Uh huh," the blonde boy nodded._

"_And you're the Legendary Fox Demon, which supposedly has nine tails and eats human remains?"_

"_Uh huh,"_

"_And you were trapped inside that painting for five hundred years?"_

"_And counting," _

"_And lastly, I died saving you from getting shot, but you brought me back to life using-" Sasuke pointed to his chest, where a blue crystal necklace lay. "-This necklace?"_

"_Well technically my power inside of you is giving you life and healing you. The crystal is just a source to keep my charka inside of you." The Kyuubi boy replied, and Sasuke felt his head spinning. Kyuubi no Kitsune? Dying? This was all too much._

"_Prove it," he said to Kyuubi. "Do something that proves all the shit that you said."_

"_What? I can't right now," said the boy. "My power is inside of you, healing you and if I take it back, you'll die."_

"_So you have no way of proving that you're the Kyuubi no Kitsune," Sasuke deadpanned, making it clear that he didn't trust this blonde._

"_Well…"_

"_Well what?"_

"_The skies are clear tonight and you can see the moon… so I guess I can show you…"_

_Before he could even ask 'what,' the boy stepped into a patch of field where a little moonlight was shining through. He closed his eyes, and when he opened them again, his eyes were silver. Charka danced around him, until suddenly something appeared from the boy._

_A tail._

_Sasuke almost choked. Then he saw another. And another. And more._

_The boy had nine tails._

"_Proof enough for you?" the Kyuubi no Kitsune smirked._

**-Flashback End-**

Now he was sitting in a restaurant with a hungry fox right across him.

"… Why am I stuck with you again?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Because you need my crystal until you fully recover, and I can't be away from it for too long," he reminded Sasuke anyway.

"… And why am I buying you food?"

"… Do you want me to eat you instead?"

"…No."

"Good. Didn't think so." Kyuubi settled back in the chair and opened up his menu. "Now, does this place have any meat?"

* * *

**AN:** How was that for a second chapter?

This is my first story ever. Please review, but be nice! I still have ways to go and things to improve.

PS: I wil explain about the silver eyes and the meat. Silver eyes are when Naruto is CALM while using his powers. Red is when he's angry.

And for the meat thing... Well, Naruto has never tasted ramen (yet) in this story. He was locked up in the painting 500 years ago! I'm sure that they didn't have ramen back then...


End file.
